euromusic_song_contestfandomcom-20200214-history
EuroMusic Song Contest 16
The EuroMusic Song Contest 16 was the sixteenth edition of the EuroMusic Song Contest. The host country was Malta, that won the last edition, with the song Not my soul. The contest took place in Ta' Qali. It was the first time that Malta hosted the contest. Location Straight after the Maltese victory in the previous edition, TVM announced that they were planning to host this edition. The broadcaster said that they already planned a possible hosting after their second place in the 12th edition. At the official press conference after their victory, the Maltese broadcaster said to be proud that the EuroMusic was comming to Malta. They directly announced that they selected the Malta Fairs & Conventions Centre as venue, in Ta' Qali. This venue has a capacity of 13.000 seats. This will be the first time that Malta will host a EuroMusic-event. Format Number of participants Since the seventh edition the EBU announced to put a maximum at the number of participants. In the seventh and eighth edition, eighteen countries were able to participate. Because the introduction of the semi finals, there is no maximum of participating countries. Running order There are specific rules about how a country gets his running order. The host country will have a random number. The rest of the countries will be split in to groups (first- and second half). This will happen fully random. After, a team will create a running order. Song Each country sends one song to the contest. There are no rules about the language of the song, but the song can't be longer than five minutes. Voting rules After that all the participating countries have sang their song, each single country awards a set of points. The country who gets the most amount of points wins the contest. If two or more countries receive the same number of points, the country that received from the mst countries points, will be ranked higher. If that is also the same, then the country who have the highest rank of a country, will be ranked higher. Semi final allocation draw Semi Final 1 Semi Final 2 Grand Final Scoreboard Semi Final 1 12 points Below is a summary of all 12 points received: Semi-final 2 12 points Below is a summary of all 12 points received: Final 12 points Below is a summary of all 12 points received: Other Countries Debuting countries * Azerbaijan - Although Azerbaijan tried to debut in the previous edition, they postponed it for one edition. * Belarus - The Belarussian broadcaster observed the previous edition in Madrid, there were rumors that they would make their debut. This rumors turned out to be correct. * Moldova - TRM, the Moldovan broadcaster, announced that they would take part in this edition. Returning countries * Cyprus - However, the Cypriotic broadcaster planned to return in the previous edition, Cyprus was not on the official list of participating countries. After the fifteenth edition it was clear that Cyprus would take part in this edition. * Finland - The Finnish broadcaster announced that they were returning to the contest. Withdrawing countries * Bosnia and Herzegovina - The Bosnian head of delegation announced at the end of the second semi final that they were considering to withdraw from the contest due the disappointing results. * Denmark - The Danish broadcaster announced that they were not taking part in this edition. The bad results of the country in the history was the main reason of their withdrawal. * Italy - RAI decided to withdraw from the competition because of the bad results. Also the popularity of the contest decreased a lot in the country. * Greece - The Greek broadcaster announced that Greece would not take part in Malta. They gave no further information why they made their decision. * United States - NBC, the American broadcaster decided no to take part in this edition due to changes made by the broadcaster.